


Make the Fireflies Dance

by DoreyG



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing Meme, M/M, Telepathy, and then they're happy forever and cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clark?" He asks softly, hand still tracing over the man's jaw, "Clark, are you... Here?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Fireflies Dance

"Clark?" He asks softly, hand still tracing over the man's jaw, "Clark, are you... Here?"

He doesn't get a response. Clark only keeps standing there, eyes closed and body trembling. Looking at him, he feels a certain warmth spreading through his chest. That certain kind of warmth that he never thought to feel again, after Mars was lost.

It's pleasant, to know that he's still capable. But, of course, with the joy... _Clark?_

"I'm alright, J'onn," finally comes the response to his mental brush. When Clark opens his eyes, slowly as if in a dream, they're bright with something fierce and joyful that only causes the warmth in his chest to expand, "I just... Never thought this would actually happen."

"I'm sorry," he whispers, almost faint with relief. And joy, and hope, and so many other things that he's been suppressing for so very long.

"J'onn," and Clark only smiles, Clark only laughs, Clark only lifts his hand in return... And drags him back in, so slowly and sweetly that he knows - in an instant - that perfection must be this, "don't worry. We're here now, and that's all that matters."

And, as their lips meet again and he melts slowly into the touch, he can only find it in himself to agree.


End file.
